She Will Be Loved
by BaeOnFire
Summary: Dix ans après la mort de son frère, Ron lui écrit une lettre. L'objet de celle-ci ? La femme qu'ils aimaient tous les deux, Hermione Granger. Léger Ron/Hermione. Largement inspiré de la chanson de Maroon 5 ayant donné son nom à cet OS.


Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi je t'écris. Je sais bien qu'il y ait de grandes chances que cela ne change rien aux fait, ni aux sentiments. Je voudrais te dire que quoi que tu puisses en penser, je ne te l'ai pas volée. D'ailleurs, je ne pourrais jamais te la prendre, car je ne suis pas celui qu'elle a choisi, et je ne le serai jamais. Elle a toujours appartenu à quelqu'un d'autre, et cet autre, c'est toi. Mais je sais que je peux être là pour elle, que mon cœur et ma porte lui seront toujours ouverte, que je serai toujours là pour l'épauler, pour l'aider à panser ses blessures, maintenant que tu n'es plus là.

_Et je te le promets, elle sera aimée._

Je la connais par cœur, du moins pour la face qu'elle veut bien me montrer, car l'autre partie de sa personnalité, que toi seul connaissait, est partie en même temps que toi. Tu sais, peu m'importe si je dois attendre des années, pour que son sourire ne soit plus fané, peu importe si je dois l'attendre tous les jours devant chez elle, qu'il pleuve, qu'il vente, où qu'il neige, peu importe que je doive supporter ses pleurs, ses cris et ses déprimes, du moment qu'elle réussit à te survivre. Je sais que la vie ne sera pas toujours rose, faite d'arc-en-ciel et de papillons, mais elle ne serait pas la vie, et je veux vivre tous ces obstacles avec elle, pour l'aider à avancer.

_Et je te le promets, elle sera aimée._

Je sais qu'elle ne supporte plus la nuit ni le noir, car c'est le moment ou se réveillent ses pires craintes, qui se révèlent vraies lorsqu'elle se réveille en hurlant, trempée de ses larmes. Alors elle reste avec moi, car elle sait que je resterai fort face à sa peine, que je serai un roc, une épaule sur laquelle elle pourra se reposer. Et pourtant, chaque matin, je retrouve le lit vide, comme si un fantôme l'avait occupé, comme si elle voulait me fuir. Je crains alors le pire, un instant, mais chaque soir, elle est à nouveau là, s'endort à nouveau là, pour répéter la même rengaine le lendemain matin. Je sais que je ne suis pas comme toi, que je ne suis pas sûr de moi, drôle et plein de répartie. Je sais que je ne suis pas celui qui la convient, qui la fera s'épanouir, et avec qui elle sera heureuse chaque seconde, peu importe les aléas de la vie. Non, moi je serai toujours l'ami sur lequel se réfugier par dépit, maintenant que l'élu n'est plus là, et je l'accepte. A présent plus rien n'a d'importance, sauf la voir sourire de nouveau. Ma vie sera pleine de compromis, et bien peu de moments de bonheur, mais je passerai au-dessus.

_Car je te le promets, elle sera aimée._

Lorsque je te déposerai cette lettre, j'espère que de ton regard bienveillant, tu comprendras ce que je voulais dire, et que tu ne me tiendras pas rigueur d'être ainsi. Je l'aime, depuis toujours, même si je m'en suis rendu compte trop tard, et que tu t'étais déjà creusé un tunnel jusqu'à son cœur, qui ne sera jamais rebouché. J'essaie de me convaincre que la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus n'était pas un adieu, mais un au revoir. J'essaie de l'en convaincre, mais tu le sais, elle a fort caractère, et n'est guère facile à manipuler. Je voudrais lui dire que le terme d'au revoir ne signifie rien du tout, et que vous pourrez vous aimer bien plus tôt que vous ne le pensez. Mais je n'en fait rien, car j'ai peur qu'elle se méprenne sur le sens de ce que je voulais dire, et qu'elle ne te rejoigne trop tôt.

_Et je te le promets, elle sera aimée._

Pour conclure ma lettre, je voudrais te dire que tu nous manques, Fred. Pas seulement à elle, ou à moi. Je pense plutôt à George, qui a bien du mal à se reconstruire, lui aussi. Je pense aussi à maman, et à tout le reste de la famille, qui a l'impression que nos déjeuners tous ensemble sont bien mornes, à présent. Et tu sais, j'ai presque du mal à me convaincre que cela fait tant de temps que tu nous a été enlevé, que tu aurais aujourd'hui trente ans. C'est dur. Plus que tu ne crois. Je ne sais même pas si tu imagines la ferveur avec laquelle Hermione a décidé de chasser les Mangemorts survivants. Elle ne trouvera la paix qu'une fois ceux-ci enfermés à jamais, je crois...

Je t'écrirai bientôt,

Ron, ton frère qui déteste travailler avec George à ta place.


End file.
